Trapped in Hell
by Sir Edward
Summary: The life of Jenova, told through Metallica's One. First Songfic. Please R&R!


Trapped In Hell

Jenova sat immobile in a tube of opaque fluid, her mind racing.

I can't remember anything

can't tell if this is true or dream

deep down inside I feel the scream

this terrible silence stops me

She didn't remember anything of her past, just the pain that she was in now. She woke up from a long travel, to find that she'd been restrained, and tossed into some tube of fluid, tubes and wires keeping what was left of her alive. All she heard was an empty, hollow silence that seemed to scream in her head.

"_What am I doing in this place? What has happened to me?_" She thought, but she couldn't move to investigate her surroundings.

Scientists came by, tapping on the glass, and writing things on note pads, and talking to each other while staring at her like she was a monster.

now that the war is through with me

I'm waking up, I cannot see

that there's not much left of me

nothing is real but pain now

She only remembered a little of what happened before she had landed on this miserable planet, and that was that there had been an explosion, and the people of her world wanted to save her, so they sent what was left of her body into deep space, hoping that she'd someday return to them.

Now, with no memory of what had put her here, she sat in the lab, pain racking her body like jolts of electricity, but her body didn't seem to respond. She opened her eyes, but there where none to open, so she was blind. Her brain missed the visual input, and she longed to see where she was.

"_What is this feeling in my body? Am I alive?_" She thought, as her sense slowly awakened to full awareness.

She was vaguely aware of the men that stood outside of her confinement, but she could make nothing out that would help her know where she was.

hold my breath as I wish for death

oh please God, wake me

She had a feeling that she didn't want to be here, sitting in this odd, wet environment, with unknown things doing stuff that she could not, and did not understand. All she wanted was for it to end, so that she may escape the darkness that languidly ate into her consciousness.

"_Please let me die... I don't wish to stay here... I want to go home..._" Her mind screamed out in fear and agony, not understanding that she was to soon be used in one of the most evil experiments that humans had ever thought of.

back in the womb it's much too real

in pumps life that I must feel

but can't look forward to reveal

look to the time when I'll live

She felt like she had become a baby again, a thing that lives from its mother, attached to her, as the cord that held her to her mother fed her the nutrients of life, keeping her alive while she was just a fetus.

She knew she'd never be born again, but it still felt like she was in utero once again, a helpless mass of cells that only lived through parasitism.

There was no life to look forward to, no light to see, no air to breath, no ground beneath her feet... She was just a husk of the former body she once was.

fed through the tube that sticks in me

just like a wartime novelty

tied to machines that make me be

cut this life off from me

Pain, misery, sorrow... That's all she felt now. Death was the only salvation from these things that plagued her mind, though she wanted to live, she knew living for these strange creatures was something she didn't want to do, and yet they kept her alive through the tubes that stuck into her body, forcing nourishment into her, even as she wished to see Death's black figure guide he soul away from the hell that she was in.

hold my breath as I wish for death

oh please God, wake me

now the world is gone I'm just one

oh God, help me hold my breath as I wish for death

Death... Death... DEATH...

"_To die would be to lose... Yet I don't want to be here... I don't wish to live for these beings to dwell upon... I am a princess of my world, my people loyal to me, and yet, they treat me like this... Death, oh Death... Take me..._"

darkness imprisoning me

all that I see

absolute horror

I cannot live

I cannot die

trapped in myself

body my holding cell

Darkness all around her, a mimicry of the life she once led, all that surrounds her now, in the horrid tube that forced life into her.

She could not live, and yet she could not die... She only lived for what the scientists wanted her to live for. She was the only one in her world, the only other thing that existed in her twisted mind, trapped in a body that no longer functioned on its own. Nothing to live for she pleaded to see the eternal darkness that would wipe her consciousness from the lifeless body, so that she may leave this world, and feel no more pain.

This is the life that Jenova lived, only a shadow of her former glory. This is why she turned evil... The pain of loneliness and desperation to die drove her to insanity, making all that where infested with her cells turn into the rage that she bore in her body, even as it died slowly. Finally, her masterpiece of creation, a human of such unimaginable power was born. Sephiroth became the sword of her anger, the death that she so wanted, was brought to her captors, and she was freed once again. She became one with him, and destroyed what sanity he had left, making him the ultimate weapon of destruction.

"_Let these humans feel the pain that they made me endure!_"

"_Mother? Is that you?_"

"_Yes my son... Take this power I offer you and destroy the humans... I shall show them who is the test subject now..._"

"_Yes mother... I shall..._"

"_Good..._"

_**The END!**_


End file.
